


Following my path

by fayeeliza



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brainwashing, Childhood Trauma, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Jemma Simmons, Hydra Leo Fitz, One Shot, Past Brainwashing, Past Child Abuse, hydra fitzsimmons, i personally believe fitzsimmons are the most powerful on the bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayeeliza/pseuds/fayeeliza
Summary: What if most innocent and unassuming members of the Bus turned out to be so much more.





	Following my path

"Well look what we have here." Garrett laughed 

All the agents on the bus were tied to the cargo ramp door. May and Ward trying fight there way out of the restraints. 

"See Hydra will always win Phil no matter how dead you think we are we always come back. Now I believe there is work to be done. Dr Simmons, would you please." 

As Garrett spoke, Jemma was let out of her restraints along with Fitz. 

"Come on Fitz we have to finish this." 

The whole team fell into chaos how could Fitzsimmons the worst liars and the youngest on the Bus be caught up in Hydra. 

* * *

_Jemma's parents were approached at a young age about working with Hydra to produce a specimen for their experiments using genetic manipulation and_ _engineering._

_The young couple couldn't deny they had doubts about doing something so unethical but Hydra promised they would be compensated considerably and the child would be well looked after._

_So nine months later Specimen 892 was born into a cold and cruel world, taken from her Mother within in seconds of being born._

_Already her genes had been manipulated to increase her IQ, give her fairer skin, decrease her chance of cancer, boost her immune system and so much more._

_She lived in a Hydra base with five other children who had been created for the purpose of becoming future Hydra agents. Training was brutal and unforgiving, hours upon hours of physical and mental training to prepare them for extreme missions._

_The children of the facility were not permitted to speak to each other, many of the scientist worried talk amongst them could lead to rebellion to the programming and brainwashing that was drilled in to them from day one._

_One night, she heard sobbing through her cell wall._

_"Mama please don't leave me, I'll be good." Broke through the sobs of what sounded like a young boy._

_She knew that tears were a waste of time, all they got you were time in isolation._

_She knew tears were just water, mucin, lipids, lysozyme, lactoferrin, lipocalin, lacritin, immunoglobulins, glucose, urea, sodium, and potassium._

_But somehow she felt something weird for this person. She thinks it's 'compassion'_

* * *

The screams of Skye echoed down the halls of the Bus, Jemma continued to work on the EMP device with Fitz ignoring the roaring shouts of the other team members over what the hell was going on? 

Garrett opened the lab doors,

"You need to speak to them even my men are sick of hearing their antics about brainwashing. Just clear up that your fucking loyal to Hydra not some shitty spy organisation that couldn't even realise they were being controlled." 

Jemma bowed her head

"Yes sir." 

She shuffled down to the cargo ramp Fitz in tow behind her.

"Simmons what the actual hell, what did they do to you ?" Coulson croaked with pain edged in his voice. 

They did what was must. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a small one-shot that has been on my mind for ages.


End file.
